Escaflowne 2: The New Adventures
by Gackt koibito
Summary: It seems Hitomi cant be kept away from Gaea! Shes 23yrs old and back in Gaea once again. But who is this new guy that looks almost like Van?
1. Girl Back In Gaea

Note: Escaflowne is not owned by pretty lil' me. This is my first Escaflowne story, so be crucial! I don't care if you have anything negative to say, just say it when you review… Please review!! It inspires me to write more. I'll write another chapter if I see reviews. I hope you will enjoy this story of Escaflowne that I have been thinking about for a while. Keep in mind that Hitomi is older than the actual age she was when she went to Gaea, which I believe was 16 and that she lives by herself. Now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The Girl Back In Gaea  
  
"There's no doubt about it. It's her. The one they call Hitomi." There were two people dressed in black. Their face were being hidden by their large hoods that made a shadow over their face. They were watching Hitomi through a big mirror, showing all of Hitomi's world. Hitomi was at home, getting dressed for work…  
  
"As you can see," Hitomi points to the graph with a line zigzagging towards the top. "following this plan will surely increase our financial status to an approximate 1.6 million dollars in the next 6 months." Hitomi looked around the room at her fellow colleagues. The one sitting directly across from where Hitomi was presenting looked at her calmly. He got up and looked at his subordinates.  
  
"Anyone in favor of Kanzaki-san's idea, say I?" Everyone in unison agreed with Hitomi's proposal.  
  
"There you have it. Kanzaki-san's idea will be the company's new plan. Good job Kanzaki-san. Meeting is adjourned." Everyone started to get up and talk on the way out. Some went up to Hitomi to congratulate her. Hitomi took in the praises and smiled at them…  
  
"Tadaima!" ( I'm home ) Hitomi said when she arrived home, She took off her shoes next to the front door. Hitomi knew it was stupid of her to say Tadaima when she was living by herself with her cat, but it was a habit she couldn't get rid of. Hitomi lived in a small apartment. She was 23 years old and still not married. She didn't even have a boyfriend. Hitomi walked over to the answering machine and saw the red dot blinking. She pressed it to receive her messages.  
  
"You have two new messages." A voice came on.  
  
"Hi honey, it's you mom calling." Okaasan (mother) Hitomi thought as she started to take the cat food out for her grayish black cat, Alexial. "I'm just calling to see how things are at your neck of the woods. You know, I'm still waiting for you to return my calls. By the way, when am I going to get that call saying you've found the man of your dreams? You know your dad and I are still waiting for a grandson or daughter. Anyways, whenever you get the chance, give us a call. We miss you! By sweetie."  
  
"Man of my dreams, huh?" Hitomi mumbled to herself before the next message came up.  
  
"Hey Hitomi-chan! It's me, Yukari. I haven't spoken to you for such a long time! How are things with you? I hope your well. Right now, I'm on tour with Amano. I still can't believe it Hitomi. Oh, I miss you terribly. I wish you were here. Anyways, I gotta go. Me and Amano have to catch the next flight to France. Hope to hear from you soon! Ja ne!" ( See ya)  
  
"End of messages."  
  
Hitomi took the bottle she had pulled out from the refrigerator and sat on the couch. When she was 16, the man of her dreams was Amano. I thought I was in love with him, until I went to Gaea. That's when I fell in love with Allen. But it turned out, I wasn't in love with him either, Hitomi thought with confusion. At the end, it was Van I loved.  
  
"Van." Hitomi whispered with acknowledgement. It's been a long time since I last saw him. An image of Van appeared into Hitomi's head. Well anyways, it turned out that Yukari was also in love with Amano. Since I found out I didn't love him and that Yukari did, I told her to tell him how she felt before he moved to England. It turned out that Amano loved her too. When me and Yukari graduated, she went to see Amano. After that, they got married and have been together ever since.  
  
Hitomi took a sip of the bottled water and looked at it. I wonder how Van and the rest are doing Hitomi thought with sorrow. Suddenly, the guys in black clothing appeared from the shadows.  
  
"Hitomi-sama, we have finally found you."  
  
"Eh?" Hitomi said while she looked surprisingly at the unknown guests.  
  
"It is time to come back." the men moved towards Hitomi, as she edged away from them.  
  
"Come back where? Who are you?" One of the man lifted his hand into the air and the background turned black. "Nani?" (What?) Hitomi said in a panic.  
  
"Your coming back to Gaea, of course." the mysterious men disappeared into shadows as Hitomi was just floating in the weird surrounding.  
  
"Gaea? Kyaaaa…" Hitomi started to fall rapidly into the abyss of nothingness…  
  
"Nee, nee-san? Daijoubu desu ka?" (Hey, Miss, are you alright?) A man with black hair and green eyes asked with concern to an unconscious Hitomi. Hitomi eyes fluttered and opened half way. She tried to focus her eyes to see who was talking to her. Van? Hitomi saw through the blur of her eyes. Hitomi picked up the upper part of her body and put her hand to her head she looked at the guy closely. No its not him, demo…( but). Hitomi moved closer to the guy. The man blushed when Hitomi moved her face closer to his.  
  
"Ano?" (Um?) Hitomi noticed that the guy was embarrassed and moved away.  
  
"Gomen. (sorry ) I thought you were someone else." Hitomi looked around the unknown territory.  
  
"Koko wa?" (Where am I?) Hitomi had a feeling that she knew where she was but wasn't sure.  
  
"This is Fanelia." The man stood up and looked around. Hitomi looked up at him.  
  
There's no doubt about it, Hitomi thought surely. He has to be a descendant of Van. Hitomi finally realized that the guy was staring right back at her. Hitomi quickly turned away, diverting her eyes while blushing.  
  
"Gomen." Hitomi turned around to look into the guy's beautifully green eyes.  
  
"It's okay, because it seems I'm also guilty of staring at you too."  
  
"Nanda sei?" ( What did you say?) Hitomi looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Ah, nande mo nai!" ( It's nothing) the guy said as he laughed it off. I can't believe that I said that! The guy thought with embarrassment. "Anyways, where do you plan on going?" Hitomi looked away. The guy looked at her sternly, waiting for her reply. Hitomi looked back at him with doubt in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure where I'm going. I'm not even sure why I'm here. I really don't know what to do." Tears started to form in her eyes, but Hitomi held them back. "Maybe…" Hitomi thought to herself before answering. "Can you take me to the kingdom of Fanelia?" Hitomi looked at him with determination in her eyes. The man looked at Hitomi for a while before he smiled.  
  
"Hai, hai! I'll assist you in getting to the kingdom." The man walked towards Hitomi, who was apparently still on the ground. The man offered his hand to help Hitomi up.  
  
"Shall we go?" Hitomi smiled before she accepted the hand of the almost look alike Van, the one Hitomi fell deeply in love with when she first appeared in Gaea…  
  
  
  
*Review Please if you want more. Arigatou gozaimasu for reading my story! 


	2. IKUMASHO!!!!!

*Note: Escaflowne isn't and probably never will be owned by me. I do own my made up characters!  
  
A/N: I apologize to those that have been reading my story before and have reviewed. I'm sorry it took me this long to even write a chapter though I promised that I would when people reviewed. Though I don't think you want to know my life's story let me just say again I'm sorry and appreciate those that did read my story before. Hopefully you will continue to read and review. Also, though I know you guys will be reluctant to read, this is a chapter by chapter story and wont be done probably anytime soon, depending on how inspired I am at finishing sooner than later. Lets just hope I can finish this story! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
Hitomi shifted her gaze from the tranquil scenery before her to the back of the man she was clutching on to while they rode the black stallion.  
  
'My knight and shinning armor.' Hitomi thought happily for a fragment of time before she switched back to the matter at hand. Hitomi suddenly realized that the mystery guy had said something while she was day-dreaming about him.  
  
"What did you say? I'm sorry, I missed it." the guy chuckled.  
  
"I said my name is Tsuke and I was wondering what yours was?" Hitomi thought about his name. Tsuke. Though it was strange, it seemed to be appropriate for such a man of his statures. Hitomi could already feel the way it felt when the word rolled off her tongue.  
  
"Tsuke?" Hitomi tested and liked the feeling of saying it.  
  
"My name is Hitomi." Tsuke didn't say anything for a while.  
  
"Are you the same Hitomi that came to Gaea hundreds of years ago?" Hitomi's countenance twisted into shock. "The one that came from the Mystic Moon?"  
  
"H..how.." Hitomi paused. "Actually yes I am?" Hitomi bowed her head in defeat. Before she could ask the other question, Tsuke spoke.  
  
"There's a legend about you. Maybe when we get to the caste, I'll tell you…"  
  
"No, just tell me now." Hitomi blurted out. Tsuke wanted badly to see the girl from the Mystic Moon, but reluctantly he could only look straight ahead instead.  
  
"Many years ago, my great great grandfather, Van Fanel," Hitomi twitched when she heard the name that wasn't spoken from another's lips in ages, "fell in love with a girl that came from the Mystic Moon. When she left, he became very sad, but eventually he had gotten married and his wife bore him children. To his children, he would tell the stories of his adventures with his companions." Tsuke paused for a second. He took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"Anyways, before Van died," Hitomi could feel her heart breaking in two. 'Van…died?' Hitomi thought painfully. Trickles of tears came down her face. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't continue on this…"  
  
"No it's ok." Hitomi whipped the tears that had accumulated on the rim of her eyes and were forcing themselves to trail down her cheek. "Please go on." Tsuke mentally gave himself a kick for putting the girl into a freight full of tears. Tsuke hesitated for a second but finally gave in.  
  
"Van made his son promise to pass down the stories of his time. As you'll guess, his son passed the story down to his son, who passed it on to his son, and so on and so forth." Hitomi smiled.  
  
'I guess that's Van's way of showing me that he would never forget me by passing the story through his family.' Though the thought made Hitomi happy, the news of Van's death didn't subside an inch. Tsuke coughed to get her attention. "Eh?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering… if you don't mind me asking. Why are you here?" Hitomi didn't know how to respond to the question. She herself didn't even know the answer.  
  
"I really don't know…" The green eyed prince felt the girl's clutch hardening on the front of his shirt. He felt compelled to do something, anything to release her from this… this…Tsuke couldn't put it into words.  
  
"When I was here before, it was to save Gaea from total destruction." Hitomi stopped. "You don't think that maybe…" her voice trailed off, not wanting to say what had came next.  
  
"There's a possibility of that that's why you're here." Hitomi frowned at the idea. As if the prince could sense her frowning, he switched gears, "Or maybe you came back because of lost love." 'What am I talking about?' Tsuke thought with confusion. But to his surprise, Hitomi stifled out a giggle.  
  
"Thank you for trying to cheer me up." Hitomi rested her head on his back and closed her eyes. Tsuke could feel the heat from Hitomi's face and hand radiating off of them and into him. Though he just met her, Tsuke felt calm and at peace with her. 'Maybe this was what made Van fall in love with her.' Tsuke put the thought aside and concentrated on getting back with the girl from the Mystic Moon to the palace…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi stirred at her name being called.  
  
"Hitomi. Hitomi wake up." Her face was buried into the stallion's mane. She raised her head slightly and turned to the person calling her name. Slowly Hitomi's eyes fluttered open and tried to register the face in front of her.  
  
"Van?" Hitomi murmured but realized her mistake. She saw Tsuke growing sad at the name she had called him and felt bad. "Ah I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Tsuke interrupted.  
  
"I understand. Don't worry about it." Hitomi knew that the prince felt hurt that she would call him after her old lover and felt sorry for doing so. "Anyways we're here."  
  
Hitomi became confused. But when she saw the familiar scene she realized what he had meant. She gasped when she saw the ancient castle once more. Though it should have looked aged and worn down, it still had its refine look.  
  
"Wow." Hitomi couldn't help but exclaim. Tsuke smiled at her reaction.  
  
"Let's go, Hitomi." Hitomi looked at Tsuke in the light. His eyes shinned a dark shade of green and an aura of light radiated off of him. For a second she could swear that she had saw angel wings flapping behind him but the vision just passed as he extended his hand out to hers and grasped it. Hitomi gasped at the contact but controlled herself from letting her unfamiliar feelings out in the open. Tsuke pulled her closer to him. When Hitomi tried to get up, she tripped on the foot rest of the saddle and stumbled into the prince's arm. Momentarily they held each other, reluctant in letting the other go. What broke their embrace was the gongs that repetitiously resonated in the air. Tsuke blushed at his reaction (or shall we say lack of reaction! Kukuku) and recovered. Hitomi was in no better shape.  
  
"Um..ah…I guess we should…"  
  
"Yea we should..um..get going…" Hitomi composed herself and started to walk in the direction of the castle.  
  
Tsuke watched the girl from the Mystic Moon walk towards the castle, basking in he view before him. Hitomi turned around when she realized that he wasn't with her.  
  
"Tsuke, let's go." Tsuke snapped back into reality and realized that Hitomi was waiting.  
  
"…I'm coming!" Tsuke ran to Hitomi's side and they continued on to the palace…  
  
  
  
  
  
*Arigatou gozaimasu no dokusho!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
